


【宜嘉 h】Secret

by victoria_vivi9394



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoria_vivi9394/pseuds/victoria_vivi9394
Summary: #融了两个最近的信息#维密身体乳&揪白菜





	【宜嘉 h】Secret

These violent delights have violent ends.

 

 

段少爷的Lucero来了个砸场子的客人。

 

倒不是因为减少了客量，一位神秘高贵又漂亮的年轻亚裔男子连续一周都会在固定时间去自己的酒吧，招来了不少新顾客，却也惹得那些熟客受了蛊似的只想往他身上花钱。

 

那人善谈酒量也好，不管多少人来最后总能脱身而去，勾的人心更痒，无意识解开丝质衬衣的扣子，人们的视线也在他的饱满白皙的胸口徘徊，恨不得用意念将那些恼人的束缚全部卸下，让他完全的展现在光影里。

 

古罗马巴比伦的崩塌、天庭下坠、神诋玷污，那些残缺的雕塑碎石怎么都拼不出的夜间的妖魅。

你只消看他一眼就甘愿献上灵魂，又怎会奢求他的美丽的大眼睛里会出现自己的身影呢。

 

出名到酒吧老板段宜恩亲自去店里招募，或者说让这个小妖精收收神通。

 

走进店里，依旧是那些庸常的长相，段宜恩颇为不满“哪个是漂亮的亚裔男孩”

 

“刚刚往商场那边走了，boss”经理连忙搭话，这个大少爷面冷又手段强硬，实在不敢怠慢“按理说这个点儿他都在吧台上坐着的，好巧不巧我去前门接待您的时候他从侧边连着mall的门走了”

 

段宜恩挥挥手表示知道了，往自己的固定卡座走去，这里的人也知道这少爷的秉性，一般货色也不会往他身边靠。就算是美酒珍馐多看几眼也乏了，段宜恩心里对那个漂亮男孩的好奇度低了，再好看又能多吸引人呢，美是有赏味期的。

 

段宜恩喝着加海盐的龙舌兰，酒是烈的，身边的陪酒男女倒是软绵绵，提不起兴致，仰头喝完最后一口决定离开。

 

“Boss商场的监控刚刚出现三秒异常，出于安全考虑您是否先行离开”保镖低头耳语，连接的mall也是段家的产业，最上面是段宜恩常用的办公区，安保系数都达到最高级，一般人也进不到上层

 

段宜恩导出多个监控，发现最上面三层的画面根本停掉了“去看看”

 

王嘉尔坐上了通向顶层的直梯，一周了他才等到段宜恩到酒吧，这样才能保证去他的办公室是安全的，特意用了荣宰给自己的电波干扰技术停掉了监控，现在只要小心一点就好了。

 

在珍荣面前夸下了海口拿到段家的一手资料结果根本就是撞上了铜墙铁壁。将信息传到总部，王嘉尔坐着电梯下楼，不成想在中途有人上来——四目相对一时无言。

 

这部电梯直通顶楼，也就是只有一种人会乘坐。

 

敌人。

 

王嘉尔的信息里没有段少爷的照片，他不知道进来的人就是自己最大的目标，小心的退到角落以不变应万变。

 

随着电梯上的数字不断减少，将保镖清走的段宜恩先发声了。其实他看到电梯停在顶层就明白那个亚裔是冲自己来的，特意到中间去截他，看了一眼就觉得有意思，画了点眼妆梳着浪奔头的银发亚裔，修身的黑色紧身衣就差将“我要偷东西”写在脸上，却勒出了他紧实的肌肉线条和丰腴的胸臀部。是段宜恩的取向狙击。

 

“拿了别人东西也是要付出代价的”

 

“我想这都是误会，帅哥我只是来逛商场的”王嘉尔想挤到前面逃离危险。

 

“原来商场可以只逛25层”段宜恩将他压在后面的玻璃上，观光梯可以清楚看到外面街景，王嘉尔庆兴是晚上，白天自己的恐高症可能会被逼出来。

 

“你就是那个漂亮的亚裔男孩吧，小算盘打得好”段宜恩顺着他的身体从上到下摸着搜查，他知道不可能搜到什么，但是，摸起来真不错，又柔又韧。

 

“你真的很香啊，自己调的么，穿着夜行衣这么香会致命的”边说边凑着后颈闻。

 

本就没怎么做过间谍工作的刑侦人员王杰森有一个小秘密，喜欢泡泡浴之后还要抹香香，这次他混了Victoria's secret 的Passion Struck和Bombshell，身上就像是九月的花果园，活脱脱一颗甜又香的蜜桃。被人一语点破还真是羞涩。

 

“那就抱歉了”本无意暴力冲突的王嘉尔抬腿向后面扫去，挣脱束缚之后与段宜恩在电梯间比起了拳脚功夫。

 

虽然王嘉尔的自由搏击技能精湛，段宜恩也不是好惹的角儿。王嘉尔多次锁住段宜恩又被他轻盈的逃开，身体磕在扶杆上发出不小的响声，顶板上的灯也被踢坏了两个。

 

“我的保镖们等在一楼”段宜恩收手等待王嘉尔束手就擒。

 

“唐突了”王嘉尔攥紧拳头，用手上的钻戒砸向玻璃，幸好他为了去酒吧带了自己的钻石，不然真会被死在这里，“哗啦”钢化玻璃整块破碎，大概是3层高度王嘉尔翻身跳下去，消失在夜色里。

 

“Boss我们跟上了，是否抓回来”段宜恩拿起手机收到下属的信息

 

“得到地址就好”段宜恩收起手机放出已修好的监控画面搜索——FBI特级警探王嘉尔，真是有意思的小家伙。

 

“我暴露了”

 

“明晚会在段家的Hotel举行泳衣派对”

 

“可是我暴露了”

 

“荣宰会再给你做个假身份，估计段家也不会想到你还有胆量不撤离”

 

“对不起我没有”

 

“任务和新身份已经传过去了”

 

“Pjy！你不是人！”

 

 

连泳衣都没有准备的王嘉尔进入之后就翻进酒店内部，准备从段宜恩休息室拿到他的电脑就撤离，简单粗暴。

 

“Boss那个警探进到酒店里面了，估计会去陷阱房间”一直负责监视王嘉尔的人报备

 

“那个房间的床软么”段宜恩像是得了什么趣，眼睛都冒着光

 

“什么？”下属实在不知道抓间谍和床的关系。

 

“算了，把那房间监控给我闭了，安保也撤下来，没有我的命令不要进去”

 

王嘉尔走进房间就觉出了不对劲——房间里空无一人香得像加入了迷幻剂。他连忙走向小客厅，香气更浓了，桌子上有一张纸，拿起来一看只有一行字

 

“偷东西要付出代价的，Jackson sweet heart”

 

中计了！王嘉尔连忙往床边走

 

“你跑不掉的，窗子是假的”不知什么时候出现的段宜恩将王嘉尔拉到了主卧

 

王嘉尔将他抱摔扔到了床上，看来还要再打一架，昨天的伤还没好透呢。

 

段宜恩下了狠手用腿勾着将王嘉尔翻进被子里，扭着被单将他卷成一团，又用力卸了他的胳膊

 

“啊——”王嘉尔的嘶吼里填满了空气，那个气味有致幻性，他本就使不上力气，现在胳膊脱臼了也是实打实的疼。

 

段宜恩将他从被子里放出来，用手铐扣在床头，帮他正好胳膊，压在他上方盯着王嘉尔

 

“你不画妆像个小朋友，不会是未成年吧”

 

王嘉尔咬紧牙关不答话

 

“要是未成年就难办了，刚刚你闻的香有催情性质，我不上kid，你只能慢慢忍过去了。听说很痛苦的”

 

像是证实什么，王嘉尔觉得体内燥热起来，磨蹭着双腿止痒。害怕地骂出来“what the hell”

 

“不过来自DC的探员怎么可能是未成年呢，我说的对么，Jackson”

 

王嘉尔知道自己会暴露，但是现在的情形他又有了点把握，“你想睡我”

 

“可以这么说，漂亮的小东西谁都想碰一碰”

 

“我有几个问题，首先我得知道你是谁”

 

段宜恩看着他笑了，到现在还不知害怕的孩子，还不知道与恶魔做交易的后果，他拿来3排shot杯，斟满高度的伏特加“这样吧我们轮流，喝一杯酒，问对方一个问题”

 

说着举起一杯送到嘉尔嘴边，看着他抬头饮下，“你叫什么名字”

 

“Mark，段宜恩，或者说你这次间谍行动的核心人物”

 

段宜恩也喝下一杯“你这么香是天生的还是”

 

“身体乳”王嘉尔觉得这种问题实在是没营养，却击中了段宜恩的心——身体乳，他是什么样的小公主呀，太甜美了。

 

“这次的凶杀案是否和你有关”第二杯空了

 

“无关，死者是我重要下属，具体细节我也在调查”

 

“你的三围是多少”

“这是什么问题？”王嘉尔瞬间脸红“115-85-110”

 

“怪不得看起来这么性感”

 

“为什么不和警方共同调查”王嘉尔急忙打断问出第三个问题

 

“要是知道是小警官你，我天天去警局喝茶”

 

“Jackson的眼眶都红了，是委屈了么”段宜恩托起他的下巴望向他眼底的星海，漂亮娇媚浑然天成，这样的美貌已经算是一种功德了。

 

王嘉尔的酒量不小，可喝的太急微醺了，分泌着口水吞咽压制住酒嗝“委屈死了，Mark哥哥是坏蛋，我的手被铐住吊着好痛”装着可怜还抬腿蹭了蹭段宜恩的腰侧。

 

颇为受用，段宜恩解开手铐还把他整个人拉近怀里，宽肩窄腰真TM好搂，美人在怀便心猿意马，想结束这场游戏。

 

“那美杜莎一号是否还会流入市场”王嘉尔伸手又拿了一杯酒

 

“那只是个半成品，实验室都没通过的量级，只有Q那样没品位的人会视作珍宝”段宜恩顺着小腿摸到脚踝，细的惹人怜爱，顺势脱掉了他的鞋。

 

“看样子小警官经常办事不力最后床上解决”段宜恩倒不是吃飞醋，只是王嘉尔这一套做的太熟练了，温顺地环着自己眨着大眼睛的样子带有纯净的诱惑，好吧，他就是吃醋了。

 

“我可不是情色密探，这还是第一次spy，好刺激呀”王嘉尔讨好式的回答，他不知道那个药效能维持多久，只能拖时间了。

 

......

 

“已经12杯了，sweet你已经没有可问的了吧”段宜恩早就看出他想拖延时间趁机跑掉，可惜同样的错误他可不会犯第二次，“这可是独家的私人会审”

 

“哈哈，问题多不行么”药效根本没有消减又喝了酒的王嘉尔更晕了，他不信自己会跌在这里，拿出银针刺了手指的穴道保持冷静。

 

“没问题，不过小警官那个药没有时限，必须要做爱才能消除的，黑市上又叫——雪貂散”

 

“fuck”意识到不妙的王嘉尔抬腿踹他的心口，被一把抓住脚踝，并折起来压向胸口。

 

“还有小警官，你喝的是高度数的伏特加，我喝的是水哦”也只有面对这样的强者段宜恩才会多做些手脚。

 

附身去吻他，两个人不是接吻更像是对抗撕咬，王嘉尔气的发抖，不过也确实得到了有用的资料，强行不亏。

 

王嘉尔根本使不上力气阻止，身上的休闲衫被一把撕裂，早知道就穿紧身衣他撕不开，情欲酒气将王嘉尔整个人熏得粉粉的，全身上下都是香甜的肉欲

 

段宜恩从粉红的双膝向上舔吻，将两条大腿吻出粼粼的水色。“啊，啊”抑制不住的甜腻呻吟从他的嘴中泄露，王嘉尔深知逃不开的东西不如尽情享受。

 

敏感的乳珠被男人吸入口中，粗糙的舌苔来回舔弄，让王嘉尔该死的舒服“另一边，另一边也要”他挺起胸部，将受尽冷落的那一边奉上。

 

“你可真有意思”他的身体尝起来香甜可口，段宜恩倒真的沦陷了，从未有过的占有欲，让他动作都急躁，随便扩张了两下挤了进去。

 

“啊——”这次是真的惨叫了，王嘉尔没怎么被人睡过，后面的穴口十足的紧，现在有种被撕开的痛楚。

 

“别夹，放松点”段宜恩也不好受，好在里面温热紧致，吸弄的他更加兴奋，缓缓地抽插探索着。

 

王嘉尔两条腿被折成M形打开，痛感从尾椎攀升痛的他低头去看自己是不是真的被劈开了。

 

段宜恩却想看他的表情，揪着他的头发往后拉迫使他抬头，一时间王嘉尔也不知道是身下更痛还是头皮更痛，在剧痛中快感也强烈了几万倍，他控制不住射了出去。

 

“乖，你得好好看着我”段宜恩用力将他举起，托到门口的试衣镜上，让他敞开腿跪坐着，从后边再一次进入他的身体，这个姿势又深又躲不开，王嘉尔被迫承受过度的快感。

 

“啊——太快了，太深了，我，我会死的”前面是有些凉意的玻璃，后面是交合着火热的身体，快感持续堆积，砸断了王嘉尔一切理智，嘴上拒绝，身后却撅起小屁股迎合段宜恩的顶撞。

 

段宜恩一手揪他的头发一手托着他的下巴让王嘉尔直视镜子里的自己，淫乱的情红的，逃不开的，若是感情，满盘皆输的。

 

“你不会死的，但你会上天堂”段宜恩也不能控制节奏，这具身体过于美好，又太会吸了，天生的小淫娃，两个人都是致命吸引。

 

“不行了，我......”嘉尔显然是第一次后穴高潮，潮吹液一股又一股喷出，吓得他湿红了眼眶晕了过去。

 

段宜恩吻着他的后颈“那就好好休息吧”

 

都说食髓知味，但我尝了又尝还是不知餮足怎么办”段宜恩一晚上都没睡着，盯着王嘉尔直到他睡醒，不得不说，睡着的样子可爱的像个小天使。

 

王嘉尔笑着看了看他，交换了一个深吻，趁段宜恩不注意捏着他后颈把他放倒——

 

“抱歉哦，我可不是你能一睡再睡的人


End file.
